


Christmas Gifts

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is giving Nicolas a special christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Aja

 

 

A little drabble for the yuletide madness - hope you enjoy :)

\------------------

,,Danny? What are you doing here? " Nicolas stared questioningly at the other man who stood in front of his door.

It wasn't that he was surprised, because the other one showed up, but he was because it was Christmas Eve and Danny had this ridiculously stupid red Santa hat on his head.

,,I just wanted to drop by and give you your present." Danny didn't bother holding back the big grin that was building on his face, while he pushed past Nicolas and made his way into the living room.

Instantly he began decorating it with several mistletoes, fir branches and candy canes. He had even brought a small Christmas tree and turned Nicolas' - which wasn't anything near to decorated for yuletide - within now time into a winter wonderland.

Nicolas was meanwhile standing in the doorway - watching Danny suspiciously before asking cautiously. ,,Danny? What are you doing? "

Danny's grins grew wider while he asked smiling: ,,What - is there any rule that forbid two police agents to enjoy Christmas Eve together? "

Nicolas gave up on putting any sense into the whole thing and asked instead: ,,Hmm no not as far as I know... But didn't you mention a gift earlier?"

Danny's grin decreased a little bit while his face flushed. ,,Oh yeah...almost forgot about that.. Sorry. "

Nicolas watched him with risen eyebrows, as the other man was fumbling his jacket open, revealing a big red bow that was slung around his waist. 

 


End file.
